Shooting Star
by Yamada Umeko
Summary: Oneshot. Fuji watches the starry sky and muses about a certain stoic captain... Implied FujixTezuka


A/N: First ever published PoT fanfic, so I don't know if it will be received well. Given the fact that I did this in just a little bit over an hour earlier, I am not certain if this is good, but, well, the plot bunny was insisting (read: demanding) to be written, and I have no strength in me to fight with it. Especially 'cause I'm sleep-deprived. So do forgive me for some spelling and grammatical errors that I might have missed.

Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are Konomi Takeshi's, not mine.

…oOoOo…

**Shooting Star**

An audible sigh is heard in the silent night. There is a lot that needs to be dealt with, scattered on his desk, with the overhead study lamp shedding light on them: sets of homework due in tomorrow; the Japanese literature test first thing in the morning. And yet, the brunet could not bring himself to take time to work on those. Instead, aqua blue eyes gaze at the starry, night sky.

The peaceful night sky: a blanket of darkness, dotted by sparkling stars. It reminded him of how silent and beautiful a certain mahogany-haired boy was.

Thoughts of him seemed to surface regularly; like waves on the beach, engulfing the sand, retreating, then back again, over and over. It was never-ending, yet he couldn't be blamed; for the boy, with his soft-looking hair, and a pair of sharp hazel eyes, was, he fancied, a shooting star.

It happened on a simple, quiet night such as this; his sister had informed her earlier that day that there was going to be a meteor shower. But unlike that day, he had no obligations for tomorrow, and he had the luxury of staying in the backyard and waiting for the appropriate time.

He had called him, and relayed the information his sister had shared with her, and as he was listening to the silence on the other end of the line, streaks of light shot across the sky: bright and beautiful; a captivating sight. He had simply gazed at them, completely content in those few seconds. And then the moment was gone, and he was back on Earth, sitting in their backyard, cellphone held to his left ear.

And into the silence of the other end, he informed the other that the meteor shower was over, and that he'd call back some other time. And there was only a brief murmur of agreement as he disconnected the call.

And he was back to his musings, and his thoughts went back to what had struck him after the display.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, senior in middle school, captain of the Seigaku tennis club, was a shooting star.

He was beautiful and captivating, and no matter how many times he sees him, the awe of it never seemed to fade.

And yet, he was only something to admire. He was unattainable, too high up for him to be able to catch even a hem of his clothes, or a strand of his silky, brown hair.

He was always there, but most of the time, shrouded in the darkness. Enclosed in the shell of responsibilities, and passivity. To bask in its wonderful light was only a rarity.

But it did happen. There were times when the real him would streak out, stunning and intense, despite the darkness; an enchanting sight to behold. Yet it would only be for a few moments, and it was so elusive, that only those who looked hard and never blinked, could catch a glimpse of him in all his glory. And soon, the brilliance would be gone, and what was left was the darkness.

Oh he was still beautiful, despite it. The stars were still there, twinkling brightly, and the moon was a beauty in itself; soothing and encouraging. Everyone would—could—still appreciate him, as some had never had a glimpse of the radiance of the beautiful streaks of light.

But…Fuji Syuusuke was different. He had always admired the beauty of the sky, but he wanted more. He wanted to see…the shooting stars.

And…his eternal wish was to be privileged of this rarity, and to be able to understand more the beautiful mystery of space. The mystery that was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He had waited; sometimes outside, sitting in the backyard, most of the time, indoors, yet eyes still affixed to the heavens. He waited for those opportunities. But it was harder than in seemed. Then again, what was life without challenges?

Pastime—wasn't that what you call an activity you do at every moment you are able to? Then, certainly, searching the heavens was now his favorite pastime. Though it had sometimes frustrated him at its seeming futility, he hadn't, didn't and will never give up.

And now, though the evening was deep, the clock was ticking, and he _really_ should be starting on his school work, he found himself unable to look away from the velvet sky. Maybe tonight. Then again, maybe not. But Fuji was the type of person who didn't back down on a challenge, especially on something important. And this certainly warranted a stamp of 'important'.

So the so-called tensai, with his auburn hair, and deep blue eyes, watched the skies, and prayed for the moment that a shooting star would streak by…and maybe—streak by for him.

**-owari-**

A/N: Was it confusing? Um… One of the things I love to do when writing one-shots are using metaphors: whether to describe a person, or a certain situation. So, yeah. I did a metaphor with this one. So Fuji and the whole gazing-at-the-sky-waiting-for-a-shooting-star thing actually points to Fuji watching Tezuka, wanting to see the Tezuka deep, deep down, and wanting to get to know him better.

This was inspired by a song. I'm not sure _why_ though…but I guess, with the song repeating in my head (mild case of Last Song Syndrome), a plot bunny just came by and poked me. And since songfics are not my thing… this was born.

Reviews are very welcome, minna!


End file.
